Indomptable
by Emy64
Summary: Court OS pas trop travaillé. Après sa victoire à Gaugamèle, Alexandre compte ses pertes et réalise que son compagnon manque à l'appel, alors qu'il le sait revenu du champ de bataille.


**Titre : Indomptable**

**Pairing : Alexandre/Héphaïstion**

**Disclaimar : Je ne prétends pas raconter des faits réels**

* * *

Alexandre errait dans le camp, essayant de ravaler ses larmes alors que l'odeur de mort flottait autour de lui. Cette bataille était la plus sanglante qu'il ait connu dans sa jeune vie. Il s'était vu mourir à plusieurs reprises, il avait cru perdre Héphaïstion, son cher compagnon, et il s'était imaginé battre en retraite pour sauver ses maigres survivants. Et pourtant la victoire était là, avec un goût très amer cependant…

Le Roi avait lui-même conduit son amant sous la tente de soin qui lui était normalement réservée. En voulant le protéger d'un coup qui aurait pu lui être fatal, Héphaïstion s'était exposé et un de ces vils mercenaires en avait profité pour le transpercer au flanc d'une dague. Mais ses jours n'étaient miraculeusement pas en danger, la lame n'ayant rien touché de vital. Alexandre veillerait à remercier les Dieux pour cela, en attendant il ne pouvait garder le blessé pendant que le médecin recousait sa plaie tout de même assez profonde. C'était au dessus de ses forces…

Alors Alexandre errait, priant pour que les cris d'agonie cessent et que ses valeureux guerriers trouvent le repos qu'ils méritaient aux champs Elysées. Il finit par s'éloigner un peu et s'agenouilla sur une colline pour remercier celui que sa mère prétendait être son géniteur, Zeus. Le Roi exprima en silence sa reconnaissance pour la vie épargnée de son compagnon, son soleil personnel, sa raison d'avancer. Une bonne heure passa avant qu'il ne se relève. Le campement s'était fait silencieux. Beaucoup d'hommes devaient avoir rejoint le royaume d'Hadès… Et son Héphaïstion devait dormir du repos du juste.

Quelque peu rasséréné par cette idée, Alexandre se dirigea vers la tente royale, et fut assez surpris de n'y croiser personne. Aucune trace de son amant sur le divan où il avait été soigné –si ce n'est un peu de sang…-, ni même dans le lit… Inquiet, il interpella le médecin pour lui réclamer des explications.

_ C'est que… Le général m'a dit qu'il avait une tâche à finir et il est parti…, bafouilla le vieil homme.

Pris d'un horrible doute, Alexandre se précipita vers l'enclos provisoire qui rassemblait les montures de tous les soldats, et évidemment celle d'Héphaïstion manquait… Son amant était parti, alors qu'il était blessé et épuisé ! La rage monta soudainement dans le corps du Roi alors qu'une sensation étouffante d'angoisse l'empêchait presque de reprendre son souffle.

_ A-t-il soudainement perdu la raison ?s'époumona Alexandre.

Seuls les gisants ne sursautèrent pas lorsque le Roi laissa exploser sa colère. Il se sentait impuissant. Héphaïstion devait être parti depuis longtemps, il ne pouvait pas espérer le rattraper en partant maintenant. Après avoir presque vu son amant mourir dans la journée, il risquait à nouveau de le perdre…

Des larmes de rage dévalèrent les joues les joues du fils de Zeus. Il était épuisé, découragé, effrayé par l'odeur de la mort, et n'aspirait qu'à se retrouver dans les bras de son aimé pour oublier cette abominable journée. Mais c'était impossible. Son Héphaïstion n'estimait pas le massacre vraiment fini, il le poursuivait…

Essuyant sommairement ses larmes, Alexandre décida de se reprendre. Tout n'était pas encore forcément perdu. Il s'agissait de savoir à peu près quand son général était parti. Bucéphale était un fier destrier, rapide et endurant, il avait peut-être encore une chance de mettre la main sur son compagnon avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise qui pourrait lui coûter la vie.

Sans trop réfléchir aux conséquences éventuelles de ses actes, le Roi se hâta de préparer son cheval pour une expédition qu'il espérait victorieuse. Il ne s'agissait pas de tuer quiconque, la journée avait déjà vu trop de morts, mais juste de ramener son amant inconscient. Il s'arma cependant, déjà prêt à défendre son amant jusqu'à sa dernière étincelle de vie. Et même s'il n'y avait plus que sa dépouille à défendre… Mais ce ne serait pas le cas ! Il le retrouverait avant !

La nervosité du roi se transmît à son destrier, qui manqua de le faire tomber alors qu'il le sellait. Alexandre apaisa sommairement Bucéphale avant de s'installer sur son dos. Son regard fut attiré vers la barrière de l'enclos. Un cavalier revenait. Le fils de Zeus se rengorgea d'espoir à cette vue, mais constata rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son amant. Juste Cleytos qui rentrait d'un trajet qui l'indifférait profondément… Il lança donc Bucéphale, dépassant son général sans lui offrir un regard.

_ Serait-ce ceci que tu cherches Alexandre ?l'interpella néanmoins Cleytos narquois. Cette vermine était à un petit kilomètre du camp.

Le Roi tourna vivement la tête, juste à temps pour voir Cleytos jeter à terre son amant. Le brun ne protesta même pas, tombant lourdement au sol en soulevant un nuage de poussière, mais le cœur d'Alexandre se serra. Au moins il était en vie, les Dieux avaient entendu ses prières, ses suppliques…

Renvoyant celui qui avait commencé auprès de son père avec brusquerie, le blond se précipita à terre et saisit les bras de son compagnon pour le secouer fermement. Il devait faire comprendre à sa tête brûlée qu'un tel comportement était inadmissible qu'il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle frayeur de ce genre. Alexandre ne voulait jamais se retrouver dans cette situation…

_ Par tous les Dieux ! Que…

La voix d'Alexandre mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit la tâche qui souillait le vêtement de son aimé. Il saignait… Sur le flanc, une nouvelle fois. Pourtant il avait été soigné… Cette réalisation coupa le souverain dans son élan, et son cœur s'accéléra de nouveau, non pas à cause de sa colère mais à cause de son inquiétude. Quelque peu dérouté, le roi releva le tissu sans se soucier de l'éventuelle pudeur de son amant et constata que les coutures réalisées n'étaient plus, mais aussi que la plaie avait gagné en profondeur. Le blond savait que son camarade était passé de justesse avant sa fugue, mais alors là…

_ Faites venir un médecin !hurla le Roi paniqué.

Les hommes s'agitèrent autour de lui alors qu'Alexandre serrait le corps d'Héphaïstion contre lui. Son cœur s'affola de plus belle lorsqu'il remarqua que son aimé peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, puis il fut privé de la vision de ces délicieux orbes de glace lorsque le général sombra dans l'inconscience.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Deux longues heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le retour miraculeux d'Héphaïstion. Le médecin avait interdit au souverain la tente du blessé durant les soins, incapable de lui prodiguer l'aide salvatrice quand la nervosité du blond irradiait la zone.

Alors le Roi était parti sur la colline délaissée et avait prié tous les Dieux, les suppliant d'être cléments, de ne pas lui arracher son aimé. Son corps était douloureux après cette journée de combat, de pertes et d'inquiétudes, mais il poursuivit ses prières. Le roi espérait que son abnégation serait récompensée par la générosité des dieux. Les larmes noyaient ses joues alors qu'il se répandait en piétés. Ses mains tremblaient et son esprit menaçait d'abandonner toute trace de conscience, mais il poursuivait ses suppliques, puisant des forces dans ses réserves… Après tout, s'il était vraiment le fils de Zeus, les Dieux ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça. Tout mais pas ça…

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle n'était pas vraiment lourde, mais n'avait pas la chaleur apaisante de celle de son amant, ce qui poussa le roi à dédaigner la personne qui voulait une entrevue. L'inopportun insista néanmoins, se plaçant devant le souverain. Ce dernier, avisant son vêtement tâché de sang, ne put hésiter sur son identité. C'était le médecin, celui qui tenait la vie d'Héphaïstion entre ses mains la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Son cœur sursauta et galopa aussi vite que Bucéphale dans une plaine. Deux causes pouvaient expliquer sa présence. Soit son amant n'avait pas échappé à la main d'Hadès cette fois, soit il était hors de danger…

Accroché au visage du médecin, Alexandre attendait un signe, un mot, qui confirmerait l'un de ces cas, de préférence le premier. Il était incapable de parler, sa gorge obstruée de sanglots. Ouvrir les lèvres le forcerait à les relâcher, à s'effondrer… Le soignant, pour profiter de cet instant qui faisait de lui l'homme le plus puissant du royaume, attendit jusqu'à mettre sa vie en péril avant d'hocher la tête, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

Manquant criminellement de gratitude envers le sauveur de son bienaimé, il l'abandonna là sans un regard ni un mot, rejoignant à grandes enjambées la tente. Le roi fut soulagé de constater que sa tête brûlée était bien sur son lit, se reposant et récupérant des forces. Pour une fois il suivait les ordres du médecin… Le fils de Philippe se précipita sur le lit, sans pour autant bousculer son amant. Héphaïstion lui offrit un faible sourire, fatigué, mais son compagnon ne lui offrit pas le luxe de dormir. Même si sa présence l'apaisait, le rassurait, il n'oubliait pas les heures d'angoisse mortelle qu'il venait de traverser, _seul_.

_ Tu es trop téméraire Héphaïstion, lui reprocha-t-il en pressant sa main. On n'a pas idée de partir affronter un groupe de personnes armées dans ton état, surtout seul !

_ Je n'étais pas seul, j'avais amené deux archers valides avec moi, protesta le blessé.

_ Tu me donneras leurs noms que je les fasse emprisonner !rugit le Roi furieux.

_ Mais sans eux je ne serais pas revenu !

Héphaïstion se garda de dire qu'il aurait préparé une confrontation moins directe s'il n'avait pas trouvé de compagnons d'armes pour assurer ses arrières. Il aurait dans ce cas préféré s'embusquer et tirer une flèche qui aurait ôté la vie de Darius. Mais cette situation n'aurait été que plus périlleuse. Les neuf hommes qui l'accompagnaient auraient alors attenté à sa vie, et il n'aurait eu aucun soutien lors de sa retraite…

Mais Alexandre était déjà suffisamment énervé, il était inutile d'en rajouter. Pour quelqu'un qui aimait prendre des risques pour avancer, c'était assez hypocrite de sa part de critiquer l'initiative d'Héphaïstion, du moins c'était ainsi que le voyait son général.

_ Si tu n'étais pas parti la question ne se serait même pas posée ! Mais que t'est-il passé par la tête ? Détestes-tu tant la vie que tu mènes auprès de moi pour vouloir rejoindre Hadès ?

Héphaïstion baissa honteusement la tête. Il n'avait pas conçu les choses de cette façon, c'était certain… Les deux avaient indubitablement des arguments valables, bien que radicalement opposés. Tel qu'Alexandre le dépeignait, Héphaïstion se sentait ridicule, inconscient et ingrat. Un véritable gamin en somme, pas un soldat émérite…

Voyant qu'il l'avait un peu trop secoué –Alexandre avait toujours du mal à doser ses mots quand il s'agissait de son amant qui agissait de façon dangereuse…-, le Roi se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras avec mille précautions pour ne pas le blesser davantage. Héphaïstion eu tôt fait de s'installer confortablement dans ce cocon pour finalement soupirer d'aise.

_ Pourquoi as-tu fais ça Héphaïstion, mon tendre amant ? Je t'en conjure, explique-moi…, souffla le Roi en caressant tendrement ses cheveux bruns.

_ Je voulais que ta victoire soit totale… Je voulais que tu t'endormes en roi de Perse…

Alexandre ferma les yeux en retenant un soupir. Voilà donc ce qui l'avait motivé…. Maintenant le fils de Zeus culpabilisait. Son amant le connaissait bien, trop bien même. Il savait bien qu'il ne se satisferait pas de cette conquête avant d'avoir fait payer à Darius l'abandon de son peuple. Au final, c'était lui-même qui avait risqué la vie de son amant dévoué par son entêtement prévisible.

_ Ce n'est pas ma victoire, mais la notre, mon beau Patrocle. Et elle ne sera totale que lorsque tu seras parfaitement rétabli, pour que nous puissions la célébrer dignement, rien que nous deux…, susurra le souverain.

Le blessé rougit à ces mots. Le sous-entendu était limpide, et lui donnait des désirs peu avouables. Il suffisait à Alexandre d'un regard pour comprendre le sentiment qui habitait son amant, mais il secoua doucemen0t la tête. Même si lui aussi en avait terriblement envie, il ne pouvait pas céder. Quand il prodiguait un toucher intime à son compagnon, le corps de celui-ci se tordait, se crispait, s'arquait… Et Alexandre adorait le voir ainsi mais présentement, avec sa plaie fraichement rouverte et recousue, il lui était impossible de lui donner satisfaction sans lui faire mal et se voir obligé de le faire recoudre pour la troisième fois de la journée. Une fois était déjà difficilement tolérable, deux fois était détestable, trois fois c'était faire insulte au travail du chirurgien.

Bien que frustré, Héphaïstion ne s'entêta pas. Alexandre s'installa sur le flanc droit, admirant son amant allongé sur le dos, laissant vagabonder ses mains sur son corps pour prodiguer non pas des caresses destinées à l'aguicher mais à le cajoler tendrement. Le brun se laissa filtrer un soupir d'aise de ses lèvres et ferma les yeux alors que son compagnon méditait.

_ Tu sais, murmura Alexandre après quelques minutes de calme. Parfois tu me fais penser à un serpent.

Héphaïstion ouvrit les yeux, ne sachant pas comment prendre cette affiliation. Les serpents étaient objets de terreur, de dégoût. Ils repoussaient bon nombre de personnes…

_ Ton corps est ferme, mais souple, comme eux. Tu peux être aussi froid et impassible qu'eux… Tes attaques sont tout aussi fatales pour tes adversaires, puisque tu es puissant et rapide. Les remarques blessantes glissent sur ta peau comme une goutte d'eau sur leurs écailles…

_ C'est ce que je t'inspire ? Le danger et l'indifférence ?s'attrista Héphaïstion d'une voix tremblante.

Alexandre réalisa alors combien ses paroles pouvaient être mal interprétées et s'empressa de caresser la joue de son amant.

_ Bien sûr que non mon aimé : ces côtés-là sont ta force au combat, ils font de toi un adversaire redoutable. Quand je suis perdu il me suffit de te regarder pour savoir où j'en suis. Tu me rappelles comment je dois me comporter pour être respecté de mes hommes et craint de mes ennemis. Mais tu n'es pas un serpent.

Le Roi fit une pause là, pour marquer une transition dans son argumentation. Il en profita pour baiser les deux joues de son aimé avant de frotter son nez contre le sien. Ciel qu'il aimait cet homme…

_ Il n'y a pas d'amour dans leurs yeux quand ils me regardent. Les tiens en débordent, mon cœur bat toujours plus vite quand je les croise…, reprit Alexandre en le fixant. Et tes étreintes… elles sont si chaudes… Ton sang n'est pas froid comme le leur, il me réchauffe quand les nuits se font froides ou que mon cœur se fait glace. Quand tu me prends dans tes bras, j'ai l'impression de retrouver enfin ma demeure après des décennies d'errance. Ce n'est en rien comparable avec la sensation d'un serpent qui s'enroule autour de toi ! Et puis il y a aucune une autre différence de taille : je n'aime pas les serpents.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire complice, Héphaïstion ému aux larmes. Alexandre frotta paresseusement son nez contre celui de son compagnon avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, le Roi plongea dans le regard de son amant et afficha un sourire amusé.

_ Et tu crois vraiment que j'embrasserais un serpent ? Je ne suis pas comme ma mère !rit-il.

Héphaïstion coupa son rire dans un baiser pressant, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il lui tardait d'être guéri pour pouvoir fêter dignement cette conquête…

FIN


End file.
